Different Channels
by ameliagianna
Summary: Our Olivia crosses over on her own with a mission, but it's never that easy. After teaming up with her doppelganger, the tolls on them are both emotional and physical.
1. Crossing Over

When Olivia crossed over to the Other Side, she didn't know what to expect. She always arrived in a different place, but usually in a place she had been before.

She never expected that place to be in her bedroom. Well, not her bedroom, her alternate's. It was exactly as she remembered it, except some things that must have belonged to Frank were gone. She felt very uncomfortable. Her memories of living here and living another's life were not real anymore. And even though she understood that this Olivia Dunham had never fooled Peter, never tricked him and never had a relationship with him in her place, Olivia still felt a hostility towards her because she remembered. She remembered something that didn't happen. And it made her want to get this over with as soon as possible.

No one was home at the moment, but Olivia knew that she had to work fast. She was out the front door and on the street in moments. She couldn't hail a cab and didn't have a car, so she would have to walk to her destination. As she pulled on her hood and shoved her hands into her pockets, she bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry" they said simultaneously. When she looked up, she saw herself, the face framed with bright red hair.

"What are you doing here?" Liv asked, looking confused, suspicious, and a lot of other things.

Olivia sighed. She had been hoping to avoid this confrontation, but of course it wouldn't be that easy. "I'm looking for someone."

"Huh. And you couldn't find them on your side?" Her hands were on her hips and her tone was borderline rude.

"On my side, they're dead." Olivia looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Liv's arms slid down and her posture relaxed.

"Who?"

"Elizabeth Bishop."

Liv's body tensed up again. "What business do you have with the Secretary's wife?" Olivia saw her arm twitch, as if trying to reach for the cuff on her ear.

"I have a message for her from Peter Bishop. I have the ability to cross over on my own, so..."

Her hands moved back to her hips. "So you came on your own instead of going through the normal channels. Must be some message."

"Well, I was afraid the Secretary wouldn't let me see her so I thought I would track her down myself." Olivia could tell her own tone was more hostile than before, and she mentally caught herself. She attempted to relax a little, knowing her doppelgänger wouldn't understand. "You wouldn't happen to have a car I could borrow, would you?"

Liv could tell that something was wrong with her counterpart, so she felt uneasy letting her go alone in an unfamiliar universe, even if she didn't particularly like this Olivia Dunham. She was too serious, too uptight. Too different.

"I don't really want you driving my car. You might wreck it," she said in a forced but still playful voice. "I'll drive."

Olivia sighed in defeat. "Now that you know I'm here you're not gonna let me go, are you?"

Liv gave her a half smile. "It would be irresponsible of me to let you wander around the universe unattended. Especially since you didn't get over here through legal channels." She turned away, and started walking.

Olivia took a deep breath and started after her.

When they reached Liv's black SUV, they climbed in and got on the road. "Did you even know where you were going?" Liv asked.

Olivia shot her a look as if to tell her to watch what she was saying. "It's not as if I don't know my way around here."

Liv recoiled a little bit, surprised by Olivia's rudeness. "Okay, but what I meant was that you've never been to the Secretary's before. I've only been there once. How did you know where it is?"

Olivia sat back in her seat and glanced out the window in to the night sky. "Long story." She really didn't want to talk about it anymore, let alone trying to explain how she has memories that technically didn't happen and that they are what's causing her attitude to betray her poker face.

"Well, I'm a decent listener. I can listen to Lincoln ramble on and on about-"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think you would understand," Olivia cut her off. She suddenly realized how strongly she felt against his woman and how confused she would be. "Sorry."

"No, no. Don't apologize. You said yourself I wouldn't understand, and I can assure you I am thoroughly misunderstanding your problem right now." Her voice was hurt, but mostly just angry.

They became silent. After a few uncomfortable minutes, Liv sighed.

"Look, I know we don't exactly enjoy each other's company, but I am making an effort to play nice. And you, you're just... Well, I don't know what I did to you but I'm sure I don't deserve this." She settled in her seat and turned back to the dimly lit road in front of them.

Olivia took a second more to gather her thoughts. "I've been developing memories from a different version of me," she said shakily.

"What, like a third universe?" Liv scoffed, teasing.

"No, more a different...timeline. Still me, just different events throughout my life."

"Okay... But what does that have to do with me?"

Olivia sighed, not knowing how to continue. "Well, in that timeline, Peter Bishop was a part of our team. And when he found out that he was from this side, that our Walter had taken him, he left. And your Walter, the Secretary, came and got him, bringing him here. So we came to get him."

"Were you two a thing?" she asked, curious.

"We were, um, I don't know what we were. But when I came over here to get him, I realized that I wanted something more, and he did, too. So we were going home together, to my side. But in the process of going back..." her voice cracked and she questioned continuing.

Liv waited patiently for her to continue the story.

"In the process of going back, you-the other version of you-and I...switched. And when you returned home, Peter thought you were me and that we were together. And you continued a relationship with him as a cover, while gathering intel from the our side. The Secretary wanted him to activate the machine so he could destroy our universe." Her last sentences were pushed through her teeth, as if trying to keep her voice down. Like she was trying to keep it from being an accusation.

Liv didn't speak. Olivia stopped talking as well. She stared at her red-haired duplicate, waiting for any response at all.

Then Liv broke out laughing. Olivia was caught so off guard that she couldn't make words come out.

"Peter Bishop?" Liv managed out between sidesplitting laughter, trying not to swerve on the road.

Olivia was in shock. Did this woman think she was lying, that she was spinning some fairy tale just for the hell of it? "Yes, Peter! Why?"

"He's just so not my type!" Liv laughed.

"I hardly think that mattered to you at the time!" Olivia shot back.

Liv stopped laughing and focused on the road. "Is that why you hate me? I stole your man?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Olivia sighed. "You tricked him, while I was stuck over here forced to live a life that wasn't my own. I think I have the right to be a little defensive."

"Well, how do you know all this, anyway? How is it from another timeline? And how do you remember it all?"

"When Peter got in the machine and created the bridge-"

"Wait, wait. Peter created the bridge?"

"Yes, with the machine. He knew that one universe could not survive without the other, so he built the bridge so we could work together to heal the two worlds. But after the bridge was created, he disappeared. Not just gone, but he was erased from existence or something. I don't know how he was erased, and I don't know how he got back, but the timeline was rewritten. In this timeline, he died as a boy just after being pulled from this side, his original side. So when he returned, no one knew who he was or how he knew all this information about us and our Fringe Division and even this side. "

Liv sighed. "But it still doesn't explain how you have those memories."

"And that we don't even quite understand ourselves. But my memories from this timeline are fading as the other memories get stronger." Olivia paused to catch her breath. "The only benefit is that Peter and I have memories of the same timeline."

"So you are together, now? Is that why you are going to see Mrs. Bishop?"

Olivia looked out her window again. "I suppose, yes. I'm going to see her as a favor to him. He wanted to thank her and I have a convenient way to get over here."

Liv sighed as they pulled in to a long driveway. She turned the ignition off. "Well, here we are. Think she'll freak if we go to the door together?" Liv asked with a playful smile.


	2. The Other Mother

Liv raised a fist to knock on the door, but it opened before her knuckles made contact.

Elizabeth appeared, her expression worrisome."Agent Dunham. Is something wrong with my husband?"

Liv gave her a nervous smile. "No, Mrs. Bishop. I have someone here who would like to speak to you." She gestured to the hooded figure next to her.

"And who might you be?" Elizabeth asked in a soft but confused voice.

Olivia raised her head and slid the hood off.

Elizabeth was stunned for a moment. "The other Agent Dunham. Well, you two better come inside." She stood aside and held the door open. Liv walked right in like she owned the place, while Olivia shrunk back and shuffled in behind her opposite.

Elizabeth led them to a living room area with a couch and several chairs. She sat herself in a chair a few feet from a glass coffee table. "Now, how can I help you, Agent Dunham?"

Olivia sat in the next chair, her back straight and hands on her knees. "I come with a message. From Peter."

Liv was wandering in the background, looking at photos and knick knacks. She seemed uninterested in their conversation, but Olivia knew she would be listening intently.

"He wanted me to express his thanks for helping him when he made his trip over here, and he wanted to let you know he will be...around." Olivia reached in to her pocket and pulled out something. She held it out to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth reached for the object. It was a coin, a silver dollar. It was Peter's lucky silver dollar. She held it in the palm of her hand, and without another word, a tear rolled down her cheek. After a moment of staring at the coin, she looked up at Olivia and wiped away a tear. "Thank you," she whispered.

Olivia nodded once. She had done what she came for. Now she needed to get back to the apartment, where she came through, so she could go back to her universe. She stood from the chair, and turned back towards Liv, who had stopped trying to hide her interest and had been staring at Elizabeth. "I need to get back," she said out loud, hoping to get Liv's attention.

Elizabeth stood, which knocked Liv out of her trance. "Um, yeah, we should probably go." Liv walked towards the door.

Olivia went to follow, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to see Elizabeth.

"Please tell Peter that he is welcome to visit. It would be nice for us to catch up. And I hope you two are happy together," she added with a knowing smile.

Olivia blushed, and nodded again. Then she was caught off guard by Elizabeth's arms around her.

She found herself relaxing in to this woman's embrace, and she felt safe. A similar feeling to when she is in Peter's arms, but more feminine. Almost maternal. She hadn't felt that in a long time.

When they separated, she gave Elizabeth a small smile. Then she turned to catch up with her doppelgänger.

When they were out the door, Olivia looked back to see Elizabeth flipping the coin over the top of her fingers.

When they were in the car, it was obvious Liv wanted to ask questions about the exchange, but she held her tongue. "Where to?"

"Back to your place. That's where I crossed over, so it will be easiest for me to cross back." Olivia was trying to relax back in to her seat, but her body was too alert.

Something was wrong.

Liv obviously didn't enjoy the silence, because she asked, "What did you give her?"

Olivia barely heard the question. She was lightheaded, and felt nauseous. There was a pounding in her head, right at her temples. "Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just pull over!"

The car was off the road in seconds, and Olivia jerked forward as the vehicle stopped. She threw open her door and fell to the ground. On her knees, she heaved. The contents of her stomach burned their way up her throat and on to the ground in front of her. When it stopped, she threw her head back and groaned. She hated vomiting.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and went to stand. As she was pushing herself off the ground, she felt arms under hers, helping her stand. She felt the other woman's hair brush her face as she leaned over her, and a flash of the fire appeared in the corner of her eye.

Upright again, she leaned against the cold black metal of the SUV. She rested her forehead against it, eyes closed and focusing on her breathing. When the pounding eased down to a bearable thrumming, she looked up to find familiar green eyes staring at her intently.

"Are you okay?" Liv asked, obviously feeling the same way about what Olivia just did.

"I don't know."


	3. There's Something Wrong

"What was that?" Liv asked once they were back in the car and on the road again.

"I told you, I don't know. It felt like I was crossing over for a second, but then it stopped and then my head started pounding." Olivia tucked some hair behind her ear. "I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to cross back over my way. My body is too exhausted from the first trip."

Liv sighed. "Well then, what do we do now?"

Olivia leaned forward, arms on her knees and head in her hands. She was still working on controlling her breathing. "I suppose we go through the usual channels, now. I don't think there's any other way for me to cross over on my own, not without a good night's sleep." She sighed. "Broyles is gonna kick my ass about this."

"Your ass? What about mine? I'm the one who didn't call it in the second I found you."

"Well, if you had just let me go-"

"You would still be walking. And maybe collapsed on the side of the road. You know what? I'm not getting in to it with either Broyles over this. You can sleep on the couch and go back in the morning." It was more of a demand than a request, and neither Olivia was in the mood to argue.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Liv thought Olivia had fallen asleep, but every few minutes she would shift in her seat, still trying to find a comfortable position.

When they reached the street in front of the apartment, Liv pulled over. "Go ahead on up. You know where everything is."

Olivia slowly climbed out of the car and walked through the building to the apartment. Once inside, she went straight to the spot where she crossed over. She stood still, and took a deep breath. She willed herself to pass between the fabric of the universes. She could feel her body aching, screaming that she needed a break. Just as she felt herself starting to cross, she felt a violent push back.

When Olivia opened her eyes, she was still in Liv's bedroom. She began to walk towards the bed, but caught herself. She had to remember this was not her home.

Olivia went in to the living room and sat down on the couch. She leaned over to pull off her shoes. Her feet free of them, she placed them at the end of the couch. She turned herself and around and curled up into the back of the couch. She managed to find a somewhat comfortable position, with her head resting against the cool leather and her legs curled up to her lower abdomen.

Olivia was only half aware when the front door reopened. Even less aware when a blanket was thrown on top of her body. She was out before the lights were.

Olivia was laying in a bed. She could tell it was not her own, for it was much smaller and much more firm. She rolled over to find Peter curled against her. She smiled at the sight of his disheveled hair and closed eyes. As the early morning sun washed over them, Olivia got the sense that this was familiar. That she had done this before. Only then did she realize this was the morning after their first night together. She reached over and ran a hand through Peter's thick hair. He leaned in to her hand and smiled. "Good morning," he said quietly, still half asleep. "Good morning," she answered, rolling back to face him. He curled up against her and she wrapped her arms around him as best she could while lying down. "I had a dream about you," he said. His eyes were still closed. "Oh, yeah?" she asked. "What did you dream about?" He smiled, and moved closer. "It wasn't much different from last night. Or more like last night on a loop. It just played over and over." He opened his ice blue eyes to gaze into her emerald green ones. "But last night was better." Olivia giggled, and leaned in close enough to feel his breath on her lips. She closed the distance between them, and her hands tangled in his hair again. He wasn't asleep anymore, his hands on her hips pulling her to him. They were both naked, only covered by a blanket draped over their bodies. Olivia could tell by their proximity that he wanted another rerun of the previous night, and she was more than happy to oblige him. Her leg hitched up around his waist as they melded together, intoxicated by each other. His hands splayed across her back and pressed, as if they could get any closer. Olivia knew what was coming, and was trying to enjoy this as much as possible while she still could. But always too soon for them both, her cell phone chimes at her, demanding her attention. Peter groaned against her lips and she laughed at him. She detangled herself from him and rolled over to get her phone. She pressed the button and held it to her ear. "Dunham," she answered. Instead of Broyles voice filling her ear, there was nothing but silence. "Hello?" Still nothing. She pulled the phone away, confused, and placed it back on the table next to the bed. "False alarm," she said as she rolled back over, suddenly aware that she didn't feel Peter next to her. When she found the bed empty save for herself, she saw that she was no longer in Peter's room but her own. "Peter?" she called. No answer. She stood, about to reach for the sheet to shield her body but found herself fully clothed, shoes and all. When she turned back for her phone, she was no longer in her room, but at Liberty Island, where the machine was located. She turned to see Peter, running over to meet Walter and Walternate, where Liv was also standing. He had just reached Walter when Peter started to glimmer. But this glimmer was different. It was more a blur. And before Olivia could scream, Peter was erased from existence.


	4. A Trigger

When Liv opened the front door, she could tell Olivia had already settled in on the couch. She had ignored the blankets and pillows she knew she kept in her closet for visitors, and just collapsed into something resembling the fetal position.

Liv went in to the bedroom and to the closet. She pulled down a random blanket and walked back to the living room. She draped it over Olivia's curled up body, the only thing she had removed were her shoes. As Liv retreated back to the bedroom, she unzipped and pulled off her jacket. Sure that Olivia would be out for the night, she stripped down to nothing and found her way into the shower.

Liv let the warm water cascade over her body, relaxing all of her muscles and soothing the light pounding in her head. She took her time, staying under the water for twice the amount of time she normally would have.

When Liv did finally turn off the water and reach out for her towel, the pounding in her head had gone. But once she was dressed again and in bed, it started to build up again. She reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. She swallowed two dry, and placed them back in the drawer. She looked over to make sure her cuff was there, and then glanced through the door to see if Olivia was still out.

Liv rolled over and closed her eyes, falling asleep in a few moments.

When Liv opened her eyes, she was laying in her bed. But her room looked different. When she rolled over, she was not alone in the bed. She couldn't see who it was because they were facing away from her, but she could tell it was a man. She went to stand and the bed moved, waking the man. Peter Bishop rolled over and yawned. "Mornin' Liv." Liv was stunned. Why was she in bed with a man she barely knew? But for some reason, he felt familiar. "Good morning," she said, trying to hide her confusion. She stood and walked out in to the living room, half-expecting to find Olivia still curled up on the couch. The living room was not her own. More confused than ever, Liv stopped and looked around. This was her apartment, but things were different. She went to run a hand through her hair, and out of the corner of her eye caught a glance at it. It was blonde. Not like Olivia's natural blonde, but lighter, definitely dyed. She could still feel the bangs against her forehead. Looking down at her body, she was wearing an MIT shirt. She walked in to the kitchen and opened a random cabinet. She found a bottle of whiskey. Going to the table nearby, she found an FBI case file laying open on it's surface. She realized she was in Olivia's apartment. But why? And why was Peter Bishop here? She turned back towards the bedroom, and then the room changed. She was back in her apartment. Peter was gone. She was wearing only her bra and underwear. In the bedroom, she found Lincoln sitting on her bed. He stood and walked over to her. "I thought you'd never come back," he said as he pulled her in to a deep, passionate kiss. Liv was confused. She went to push him away, but her body was detached from her mind. Her hands found their way in to his hair and her hips pressed in to his. He fell back on to the bed and Liv fell with him, her on top of him. She moved to straddle him and pulled out of the kiss. He smiled. "How's Henry?" Before she could even think about the question, an answer flies out of her mouth. "Asleep. He just needed a diaper change. He should be out for a few hours." She leans back down to him and their mouths find each other again. "Good," he says against her lips. She laughs and he rolls them over, his mouth moving from her lips to her jaw. Her arms go up to wrap around his neck. Just as he finds the sensitive spot on her collarbone, a baby monitor next to the bed goes off, a cry sounding through the room. They both sigh. Lincoln rolls off of her and she stands. "I'll be right back, I swear," she says. She jogs off into the living room, where there is a crib in the middle of the room. Liv looks into the crib and it's empty.

Liv woke up instantly, her throat raw as if she was screaming. A tear rolls down her cheek as she sits up. Olivia is sitting up on the couch, looking exactly as freaked out Liv feels. Their eyes meet, and they exchange glances. Olivia's mouth opens as if to say something, but it catches in her throat as a blur surrounds her and she flashes out of sight.


	5. It Didn't Work

When Olivia felt her body hit solid ground, she suddenly remembered that her shoes were on the floor in Liv's apartment. She lifted her head from the damp cement below her. It was dark out, which was to be expected. It was the middle of the night, after all. Her dream must have kicked her emotions into overdrive and she crossed over.

She was on the sidewalk in front of a house that looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She managed to stand, though not without a little trouble. Her body was aching inside and out, she must have landed hard.

As the wetness from the sidewalk seeped slowly through her socks, and her shoulders and eyelids sagged with exhaustion, Olivia forced herself to walk up to the house. She got to the front door and looked in the window. Nothing jumped out at her to let her know where she was.

She walked through the muddy grass around the side of the house and looked in a side window. The house was dark, but Olivia could make out a picture on a table inside. It was a picture of Liv and her mother.

So she was still in the alternate universe. And she was at Liv's mom's house.

Olivia couldn't exactly go in and ask for help, because this woman had no idea there was another universe, let alone another version of her daughter. She looked around and spotted a phone.

Jogging back around to the front, Olivia decided to try the door. It was locked. Knowing her mother, or a version of her mother, she always hid a key around the door somewhere. Olivia checked under the mat, and in some flower pots.

In the pot farthest from the door, Olivia's nails hit metal. She dug the key out and went to the door. Once inside, she worked her way to the phone. She grabbed it off the dock and went back out the front door.

She dialed a number from her memory. It rang several times before she heard a voice. "Mom? What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

Olivia sighed. "It's me. Something happened when I crossed and now I'm back. This is where I landed."

Liv was silent for a moment. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed?"

"Don't forget my shoes."

Olivia had returned the phone and the key to their places and was sitting on the porch steps when Liv pulled up. Her hair was a little messy and she was in her pajamas, but she obviously hadn't been sleeping. Her eyes were tired in a way that didn't portray just waking up, but in a way where it looked like she hadn't slept a wink. At least, not since their dreams and Olivia's flash.

"I'm sorry about this. I don't know what's going on." Olivia yawned, and Liv could tell she looked more tired than before. It didn't help that she was damp and muddy. "How long was I gone?"

Liv put the car in gear and pulled away from the house. "About an hour. Long enough for me to think you had gotten home."

Olivia sat back in the car seat. "Sorry," she mumbled tiredly. They had only made it a few blocks when Liv was sure that Olivia had passed out.

But Olivia shot up in the seat. "Pull over, please."

Liv sighed, and pulled over the car. Olivia crawled out and collapsed to the ground a few feet away. Liv climbed out after her, knowing what was next. Olivia lurched forward, and heaved into the grass nearby. Her body was trying to expel something that wasn't there. She hadn't eaten since the last time, so there was nothing but stomach acid coming back up, burning her throat and nostrils. When her stomach stopped spasming and her breathing started back up, Olivia leaned back against the car.

She turned her head to see Liv standing over her. She didn't say a word, but her eyes were saying "Again?" Olivia braced herself and went to stand, Liv's arms were automatically under hers for support. Once upright, Olivia went to walk but started to lose her balance. Liv caught her, and Olivia grasped on to her arms for strength. They stood there for a moment, and then Liv helped Olivia back in to her seat.

When they reached the apartment once again, Liv pulled right in to the parking area and found a spot. She climbed out of the car and walked around to the other side.

She opened the passenger door, and Olivia was barely awake. Liv slipped on her shoes over her muddy socks and pulled her out of the SUV. One arm over the other's shoulders, the women made their way to the apartment.

Once inside, Liv shuffled Olivia into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. Olivia had still been partially conscious because she started to say "no", but the words were lost. Liv slipped her shoes back off and threw the covers over her.

Deciding that the couch would have to do, Liv went back to the living room. Though both of them slept soundly, neither of them dared to dream.


	6. Fixing It

Liv woke up to a pounding noise. At first she thought her headache was back, but then she realized it was from somewhere else. The front door.

Rising slowly from the couch, her back cracking from the uncomfortable position, she went for the door.

Liv pulled open the door only to see both of the men she had dreamed of the previous night. Lincoln, with a smug smile of his face, and Peter Bishop, looking just as bad as Olivia had.

Olivia. Liv didn't say a word, but turned back in to the apartment and went to the bedroom. The fair-haired woman was not asleep, but curled up on her side with her eyes staring off at nothing. Peter walked up next to her and placed a gentle hand on her face. Her eyes met his and her face lightened up slightly. "Peter," she whispered, as he pulled her into his arms.

Liv felt a hand on her shoulder and Lincoln pulled her in to the living room. "Got a call early this morning from Bishop asking if Olivia had come to us to cross over. We said no, and he insisted on coming here to get her. How did she even get over here in the first place? There's no record of her using the Bridge last night."

Liv scoffed. "Yeah, it's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you later."

He looked offended for a second, then nodded, assuming that she would tell him eventually. They moved back towards the bedroom where Peter had picked Olivia up bridal-style. She was curled up against his shoulder loosely. She had fallen back asleep.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I know you two don't exactly get along. But thank you."

Liv nodded, trying not to let he gaze linger on the man's face too long. She tried not to look for things she had seen in her dreams. "Well, she didn't really give me much a choice, she did just kind of end up in my apartment."

Peter looked down at her. "Yeah, she goes to places she's familiar with. She still hasn't figured out how to control it yet."

Lincoln looked as confused as ever. "Places she's familiar with? Do you mean to say she can cross over on her own, with no damage to the universes? And she showed up in Liv's apartment? She's never even been here before." His hands were on his hips, his tell for getting defensive or suspicious. In this case, it was both.

"Well, yes and no. She can cross over, yes. And technically, no, she's never been here before. But it is a version of her apartment." Peter shifted her in his arms. "I better get her back. She's over here because of me, after all."

Liv nodded. Lincoln threw his hands up in defeat and walked a few feet away, his mind filled with questions that wouldn't be answered.

"Quick question," Liv started. "What did she give to Elizabeth Bishop?"

Peter smiled, and Liv caught herself before she returned it. "She gave her a token of my gratitude, and a reminder of the past." He didn't say anything more, but turned and headed for the door.

Lincoln walked up behind Liv. "I gotta drive them back. Drinks later?"

Liv nodded and smiled. He followed the pair out the door and out of sight. And for a moment, Liv let herself remember her dream. She remembered how real Peter had been, how real it had all been. Even Lincoln. And she remembered she had felt loved.

After Peter and Olivia had returned to their universe, they went straight to Olivia's place. Peter helped her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. "You need to sleep," he told her.

She refused to unlock her arms from around his neck. "Lay with me," she whispered. He unhooked her arms and laid her down on the bed. He walked around to the other side and lay down next to her. He went to wrap his arms around her waist when she turned around to face him and brought their lips together. "The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you," she whispered, then fell asleep in Peter's arms.


End file.
